manicomio
by GotitasdeSol
Summary: -¿Por qué estas aquí, Alice?- pregunta una tarde, veo el futuro- y el le cree, por que a fin de cuentas, si los vampiros existen… ¿Por qué eso no?---Mini fic de Alice cuando humana, salido de la revision de escritorio xD


Disclaimer: Si ya saben, lo obvio, nada de lo que veréis a continuación es Mio, and blah, blah, blah….todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

"_**Manicomio**__**"**_

Todos los días es lo mismo, gritos, llantos, lamentos, alucinaciones, más gritos y sed, mucha sed.

Allí hay cientos de humanos, débiles, pequeños, tremendamente frágiles.

Pero hay algo que siempre le cambia el día, desde que la vio, tan pequeña, tan frágil, un pequeño duende en el lugar equivocado, sus padres, frívolos, e hipócritas, avanzan delante de la camilla, donde ella yace inconsciente, vestida con un vestido de cuello alto, el pelo negro lo lleva suelto, largo hasta la cintura, brillante y lustroso.

-¿Su nombre?- pregunta la recepcionista con aburrimiento.

-Mary Alice Brandon- Dice el padre con cara de asco, los acompaña también una niña de unos 15 años, que no es ni la mitad de Bella que la duendecilla.

La chica es alta, alargada, como su padre, con los ojos negros como el carbón, el pelo pajoso, de un amarillo raro, largo y desañilado.

No le presta atención a la niña, sino que toda su concentración esta en esa pequeña, la de los cabellos largos.

-¿Por qué la estáis internando?-

-tiene…-dice la madre ruborizada, se acerca mas y susurra en el oído de la recepcionista, sin saber que alguien en la habitación la puede escuchar claramente.-visiones, alucinaciones…usted sabe-

-si, claro- dice la recepcionista mientras escribe una planilla.

-vámonos ya de aquí, madre, huele asqueroso, dejemos a esta loca aquí- murmura la niña de ojos negros.

-serénate, cynthia- le ordena su padre.

-si, padre-

…

Los días pasan, el suele visitarla con frecuencia, sabe que es especial, por que ella suele hablarle solo a el serenamente, los primeros días, ella solía gritar y llorar, preguntando por su casa, por su familia, señala a una abuela y pide a gritos que la saquen, se golpea contra las paredes blancas y luego, cuando entran para medicarla, llora hasta dormirse.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Alice?- pregunta una tarde, y ella le mira los ojos, esta delgada, demasiado para s pequeño cuerpo, con los ojos grandes y grises, el pelo le ha crecido hasta las caderas.

-veo el futuro- y el le cree, por que a fin de cuentas, si los vampiros existen… ¿Por qué eso no?

Ella le habla, le cuenta cosas, como que tenga cuidado con la paciente de la 101, por que planea suicidarse, que el guardia tanto, es cómplice de robo, y extrañamente, tiene razón...

…

Ella la no grita, ya no llora, simplemente recibe órdenes y obedece, come y respira por inercia, sale a pasear al patio en el recreo que les otorgan, recoge una flor marchita que el viento le trajo de un campo vecino.

La esconde en su camisón, para luego mostrársela, esta cuerda, completamente, serena, a sabiendas de que posee un amigo, alguien con quien contar.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Alice?-

-a mi misma- responde suavemente, con su aguda voz- ¿ves?, ella fue hermosa, en su tiempo, pero el tiempo la marchito, y ella no sabe si podrá ser hermosa de nuevo…igual que yo-

Entonces sonríe y le pide que le hable, el le cuenta cosas, de sus vidas pasadas.

A veces el piensa que ella sabe su secreto.

…

Algo que no muchos saben, es que el cabello de las pelucas, lo traen desde los manicomios, alguien ha pedido una peluca negra, cosa que no puede ser buena.

Los ve entrar, un enfermero y un muchacho joven, recorriendo habitación por habitación, buscando la cabellera.

Y el sabe que es ella, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, la escucha gritar y pedir que no lo hagan, maldice y media hora luego, el muchacho sale con una trenza de pelo lustroso y hermoso.

Desesperada, se pasa la mano por la cabeza, encontrando solo unos mechones negros que no le alcanzan ni siquiera los hombros.

Llora desconsolada.

Y lo peor es que nada puede hacer el para consolarla.

….

**Adoro a Alice, lo saque de la nada, simplemente, algo que había imaginado hacia mucho, pero que no me atrevía a escribir….**

**._.**

**Mil besos queridos, dejen reviews**

**:D**

**Chiio**


End file.
